Counting the Stars
by LittleWonderland
Summary: Upon arriving at her new college with her three best friends in tow, Erza Scarlet finds herself falling for her handsome and mysterious new English teacher, Jellal Fernandes. But a teacher student relationship is forbidden and as the two begin to fall for each other, it only gets harder for them to hide their relationship. Rating may change. AU and a tad OOC :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well, well! We have yet another Fairy Tail fic here! Yay! You guys excited? I know I tend to write One Piece fics but since I only had one Fairy Tail one on this site I decided there needed to be more! I'm really stressing myself out though, because after this one, there'll be yet another new Fairy Tail release. This means that in total, I'll have 7 fics all together. 4 for One Piece and 3 for Fairy Tail. So it's almost even :)  
Sorry... I've always been a bit OCD about being even. It just makes everything more neat and tidy. Hehe :D  
Just so you know, this is not going to be a pretty story. Not everything is going to work out. There will indeed be some hot Jellal x Erza action with plenty of romance. But throughout my extremely short life I have learned that nothing ever goes the way you planned it. There will be pain, heart break and chaos. A happy ending is not guaranteed, but we can always hope.  
So we keep counting the stars, in hopes that one day it'll all be ok again :')**

**Enjoy the new story! :3**

* * *

_Counting the Stars_

* * *

Chapter 1: Mr. Fernandes

(Erza's POV)

"Erza?"

I flicked my scarlet coloured hair over my shoulder, uninterested in this boring place we called college. To be honest, I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing here, but Lucy and the rest practically begged me to attend.

"Hey, Erza?"

In a way, I found it completely ridiculous. I had been described by my previous teachers as a genius. I was the president of the school counsel as well as the disciplinary club. I was a leading member in both the kendo and karate club. And I still managed to get straight A's in every single subject all through high school. I had never gotten more than an A minus in any test, assignment or report. Never.

"Erza, are you listening?"

We still did the same thing in college as we did in high school. I'm still going to advanced English and Maths classes as well as trying to get a Medical Receptionist certificate and attending Art and Acting classes. All whilst pointlessly majoring in Theatre. And my extracurricular activities include kendo and martial arts of course.

"EARTH TO ERZA?!" A familiar blonde head popped up in front of my face, making me want to leap back in surprise. But of course I didn't.

"Lucy," I glared at the platinum haired girl in front of me, "Why are you shouting?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip, "I was calling out your name for like 10 minutes. You didn't answer! Geez, what the hell are you day dreaming about?"

"How to get away from this hell hole." I replied snidely as we turned the corner to reach the coffee shop they held on campus.

"Don't say that," Lucy pouted whilst walking over to the counter to talk our orders, "You'll make me feel bad for dragging you along."

I sighed guilty. I didn't want Lucy to feel bad, "It's fine Luce. You, Levy and Juvia just wanted me to get out and have some fun that's all. I know you're just trying to take care of me." I smiled, hoping she would accept my apology.

"It's all good! Don't worry about it." Lucy beamed back at me and all was forgiven.

"Hey ladies! How's it going?" The friendly voice of Mirajane Straus interrupted our little conversation.

"Oh there Mira, it's been a while. I didn't know you worked here!" Lucy grinned at the white haired beauty.

Mira had graduated last year when we were sophomore's here at the University of Magnolia. We hadn't see her in almost 2 months and so it turns out, she was now working here at the campus's coffee shop.

"I know. I've been meaning to catch up with you guys but I've been pretty busy as of late and to be honest, this is only my first day." A look of realisation dawn across her pretty face, "Oh, right! I'm supposed to take your orders! So what'll it be girls?"

"I'll take a medium Raspberry Mocha." I answered.

"And I'll take a small Skinny Latte." Lucy replied.

"Ok, coming right up! Take a seat at number 5." Mira grinned, pointing to a booth with a big red letter 5 hanging on the wall above the table.

We took a seat and waited for our drinks to arrive.

"So Erza?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard?" Lucy giggled cheekily.

"Heard what?" I asked, a little bit suspicious.

"There's going to be a new teacher taking over our English class. How exciting is that?" Lucy was grinning widely now.

"That's it? It's just a new teacher; it's not such a big deal. I don't even remember our current English teacher's name. Why should it bother me?" I was quite sceptical of this ordeal; I didn't understand why she was so excited.

"But the rumour has it he's _really_ cute!" Lucy teased, "He has this amazing blue spiky hair, so different from all the other teachers. He wears proper clothes and is polite and calm, but strict at the same time. Oh and get this, he has this really interesting red tattoo on his face!" Lucy seemed intrigued by him, although he didn't seem all that appealing to me.

"A tattoo on his face? Seriously? How the hell did someone like that get into this school?" I was puzzled, this school was pretty strict on dress code.

"I think it sounds interesting. It's unique. Unlike the majority of the losers at this place." Lucy frowned before her face lit up again in a cheeky smile as she whispered, "Although there is one guy..."

"What was that last part?" I asked, unsure if I heard right."

"O-Oh! N-N-Nothing!" Lucy stuttered out, blushing like mad.

I was just about to insist that she tell me when Mirajane arrived with our drinks.

"Thanks Mira." I smiled up at her, taking both mine and Lucy's drinks from her hands.

She beamed at me before returning to the counter to serve more customers.

I took a sip of the lovely sweetness, savouring the flavour.

At least there was one good thing about this place. The coffee shop.

It was filled with delicious cakes and coffee. Perfect for a sweet tooth like me.

* * *

"Levy-chan, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Lucy called, although she was rushing around the dorm collecting her things as she spoke.

I stood calmly at the door way with a flustered Juvia besides me. She was frantically adjusting her hair and makeup, tugging at her clothes and the strap of her laptop bag.

This appeared difficult for her since she was carrying an armful of books.

Lucy emerged soon after, a piece of toast in her mouth, her twin pony tails uneven and numerous books in her arms as well as poking out of her bag.

I stifled the urge to giggle like a little girl, opting for a lopsided smile instead.

I rearranged her bag so all the books were neat and orderly instead of poking out everywhere. Juvia fixed up Lucy's hair, evening it out as the blonde finished off her breakfast.

We were all ready to go. The only thing stopping us was Levy. The shortest girl in the whole college who was almost never late.

But today was something else. It seemed off somehow.

Everyone seemed a little frantic.

Was it because of the new English teacher? Were they all that excited over one man?

I suppose so...

Suddenly Levy burst from her bed room, leaping through the air, a pile of books in her arm, a bag lung over one shoulder and a dose of clear lip gloss coating her lips.

She giggled a little before asking, "You guys ready?"

Juvia shook her head nervously whilst Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then..." Levy paused for effect, "LET'S GO!" She shouted.

And they were off.

Levy took the lead with Lucy and Juvia on her heels while I lurked behind, uninterested by their infatuation.

We arrived early to the class room so we could take up our seats at the back.

I swung my legs up onto the table, not caring that I was wearing a skirt since the room was empty.

Lucy and Levy got talking about the boys at this school and Juvia started scribbling in her note book.

We still had 10 minutes until the bell for class time went off.

So I hadn't expected _him_ to have shown up so early.

The first thing you noticed about him was the red tattoo on the right side of his face. It was mainly below his right eye but there was a small portion that crept up from his eyebrow.

The next was his deep blue locks of hair.

Now two out of three of my best friends have blue hair. Yet there was just something about it that made me want to touch it, run my hands through that fine silkiness.

Why I was thinking this way, I had no idea.

My face felt hot, I could barely speak and I just couldn't take my eyes off him.

Why was that? What is this feeling?

My heart is pounding a million miles a minute and I don't know why.

Could I possibly be sick?

I do feel rather flushed...

"Erza..." Levy giggled cheekily.

"What is it?" I snapped out of my trance, dragging my deep brown eyes away from his perfect form.

"Hehe, your face is almost as red as your hair!" Juvia burst out laughing.

"Oh my, has the infamous Miss Erza Scarlet gone and fallen for the new English Teacher upon first glance? Honestly, I would have thought that the Titania of all people would have been slightly less obvious than that!" Lucy teased.

Geez. She just had to go an use that old nickname.

Titania, meaning Queen of the Fairies. Something they called me back when we all attended Fairy Tail High.

But now we were in college, nobody calls me that anymore.

"Seriously guys," I put my hands up defensively, "I am not gonna fall for that guy. I was just interested by the strange tattoo on his face, that's all. I mean, none of us even know his name yet!" I argued, trying to convince them.

"That's not true," Juvia grinned, 'I know his name!"

Levy and Lucy gasped whilst I just raised an eyebrow.

"Tell us! Tell us!" They cheered, completely unaware that the blue haired man was now standing right behind us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, whipping my head around to see who it was.

There he was, kneeling down and smiling at me. No more than a few inches from my face.

He kept his hand on my shoulder as he addressed our group, "My name is Jellal Fernandes. Of course you'll all have to call me Mr Fernandes unless you happen to see me outside of school. Then you can call me Jellal."

Jellal...

So that was his name.

I felt my cheeks taint red knowing that he was still so close to me.

"O-Ok then... Mr Fernandes!" Lucy chirped happily.

"You girls are the only one's here. You're awfully early you know." He was smiling until something seemed to dawn on him, "Oh right! Where are my manners, I haven't even asked your names!"

I found my three best friends grinning as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Lucy Heartfillia."

"Juvia Lockster."

"Levy McGarden."

They all introduced themselves whilst I still sat there, my arms folded under my chest, legs propped up on the table and the new teacher's hand on my shoulder.

I should really be mad at him for touching me like this. I could even report it to the principal and get him fired for sexual harassment.

But for some reason... I'd like to keep him around.

"And you are?" He asked, giving my shoulder a squeeze and smiling down at me.

"Oh... Um... I'm Erza Scarlet."

His smile widened even more, "Erza Scarlet. Your last name really suits you, you know that? Scarlet, just like the colour of your hair."

I found myself blushing furiously as he walked up to the front of the class room.

"Well ladies, I can already tell. This is going to be a great class!"

Jellal.

I hadn't the slightest bit of interest in him when I'd heard of him.

But now, meeting him face to face. My heart is racing, my cheeks are heated and my lungs are on fire.

What could this feeling possibly be?

Well... I have no idea.

But I think I like this feeling. It feels... warm. Something that I haven't properly felt in years.

* * *

**Well here you go my lovelies! Chapter 1 is done and dusted. Erza's just a bit cute, not knowing what that feeling is. Kyaaa~!  
I need to update this really soon. I don't know why but it's sparked my interest!  
Hope you enjoyed this story so far but don't forget to READ AND REVIEW because it simply means the world to me.  
Thanks so very much :3**

**LW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, they mean so much to me :')**

**Jerza Fernandes:** I know right! I always do this to myself. I put my character in terrible situations and end up hating myself for it :/ But thanks for the review~!

**Ipice:** Heyo! Thank you very much; I'll try my best to keep you all entertained :)

** -chan:** Hehe, thank you so much :) Here's the update!

**NekoMataDemon:** YEAH! GO JELLAL! Thank you so much for the review!

**Chris:** Tee hee, you think so? Awh thanks :')

**Guest (2/8/12):** Thank you, but now I feel kinda bad. You could still write it, I'm sure I'm not the only one to write a Jerza fic like this :)

**Penguin trainer:** Love the name ;) You really think so? The first one? Yay! Thank you so much!

**Leoslady4ever:** Hehe, it's quite cute isn't it? I love writing this! Ahaha! :D

**Severedserenity:** Tee hee hee, here it is! Chapter 2! :D :D :D

**Thunderfall:** Hehe, update time! :P :) :3

**Don't forget, R & R people!  
Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Princess, the Teacher and the Titania

Lucy's POV

Running my hands over my collar bones and up my neck, I held my hands to the side of my face and studied myself in the mirror.

Now I could see it.

I saw everything they saw.

I could understand now why they told me such things. Such truthful, but hurtful things.

It was a travesty.

My eyes were watery and tears were threatening to spill over. I blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear them away with the frequent movements.

But it did no use.

Now I was crying and crying and crying. Balling my eyes out on the bathroom floor, wishing I had never known the truth. Wishing everything would change, be perfect, like it used to be.

Wishing they would all just leave me alone so I could have just a little snippet of peace.

I wanted it to all just go away.

* * *

Jellal's POV

_Dear Ultear,_

_I hope you and Meredy-chan are doing ok. I know she's only been with you for a short time but I know that you'll do a wonderful job in raising her. You were so kind to take her in from that orphanage.  
_

_Make sure to fill me in on all the details when you write back ok?  
_

_Oh and by the way...  
_

_Do you remember that teaching job at the University of Magnolia that you told me to apply for? Well I've been accepted.  
_

_Jellal Fernandes is now a professional teacher at a prestigious university and it's all thanks to you.  
_

_As I write this, I have already taught a number of different classes. I've only been here two weeks yet everyone if so accommodating and welcoming. It's lovely!  
_

_There is this one class in particular that I really love.  
_

_A junior class that I have for English Advanced.  
_

_There are a lot of interesting people. A lot of them seem to have outrageous hair colours, not that I'm one to talk. They're all really unique as well. A great bunch of kids.  
_

_There's one boy who's got pink spiky hair. He's a good kid but he's really loud and quite troublesome, although he means well.  
_

_Another has orange hair and always wears this pair of blue tinted sunglasses even if it's dark and stormy. He's a total flirt and all the girls in the class fawn over him and get distracted when I'm trying to teach. I guess he's just a naturally charismatic kind of guy.  
_

_One of your brothers, Gray is also in this class. But you can relax, he doesn't cause too much trouble and he's doing well so far. I know how much you worry about him.  
_

_Then there were these four girls. I met them right before my very first class. They got there early and were waiting for the bell to go when I came in. There were two girls with blue hair, one with blonde hair and another with scarlet hair. Oh and get this, the red head's name is actually Erza Scarlet. What a coincidence, ne?  
_

_Anyways, I won't ramble on about school too much, I know you don't like to reminisce about that sort of thing.  
_

_I hope to hear back from you soon Ultear and feel free to come down and visit any time you like. There's always room for you and Meredy-chan in my new house. I'm sure Lyon and Gray would love to see you some time as well.  
_

_Have a lovely day!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jellal._

I finished up writing the letter and folded it up so it would fit in the envelope.

I know most people don't write letters anymore but what can I say, I'm just a little old fashioned.

I looked around at my class full of students.

They all seemed to be preoccupied with their assigned work for now and it hadn't seemed to have bothered them that I'd taken a little time out to right a letter.

But taking a closer look I could see there were a few things amiss. Particularly with the large group up the back of the room.

I could recognise a few familiar faces amongst them. There was that blonde girl Lucy and her two blue haired friends, Levy and Juvia, along with the scarlet haired girl named Erza.

There was also Ultear's brother, Gray, amongst them, sitting next to the loud pink haired guy, Natsu.

There were also two large muscular men with them. One with blonde hair and the other with long black spiky hair. I scanned the role, searching for the pictures of them that were placed next to the name.

The blonde was Laxus Dreyar and the other was Gajeel Redfox.

Then there was a girl with neck length white hair. For a second I could have sworn it was my good friend Mirajane, but looking closely, I saw that she was a few years younger. And besides, Mira had graduated last year. So she had to be the younger sister Mira always went on about. Lisanna.

And she was sitting next to a girl with chocolate brown hair reaching almost to her waist. Her eyes, oddly enough, were purple. I remembered her from way back when she was just a child and my friend Gildarts had bought her over to my house one day. Her name was Cana Alberona.

And the last one, seated behind Lucy and Levy was the boy with orange hair and blue tinted sunglasses, otherwise known as Loke.

They seemed to be a bright bunch of kids but this lesson they weren't quite at their best.

Lisanna was giggling softly and staring down at her lap, glancing occasionally at the pink haired boy who sat behind her.

And in return Natsu smirked at her before giving her a little wink and looking back down at his lap. Making it even more obvious that they were texting each other.

Laxus had one earphone in and was leaning back in his chair. He seemed relaxed and uninterested in the class work that I had assigned them today.

Cana had her legs in Laxus's lap and was sharing the other earphone while bopping her head in time to a beat I couldn't hear.

Lucy and Levy were sitting really close, whispering each other's ears excitedly, whilst Loke was trying to listen in to their conversation with no luck what so ever.

Juvia was making googly eyes at Gray, whilst the dark haired boy stared off into space obliviously.

And Erza was leaning back on the chair with her feet on the desk and her arms folded under her chest. It was just like the way she was sitting when I first met her. She looked bored and a little angry. I doubt she really wanted to be attending this class. She was after all, an extremely smart and talented girl who always achieved an A in every subject.

Although her basics test wasn't quite on the same level.

I was about to call out to her and ask her to take her feet off the table when my eyes caught sight of something black.

At first I thought it was just shadows, but as I squinted and concentrated on it, I realised it was a piece of lacy fabric.

I looked up a little and realised that even though Erza had crossed her legs over before putting her feet up on the desk, that little bit of lacy black fabric was peeping out from under her navy coloured skirt.

My entire face flushed bright red and I could practically feel my ears burning in embarrassment for her.

The way she was sitting, if someone in front of her turned around they would see the fabric of her panties.

I didn't know what to do. My face felt hot and suddenly I felt as though I needed to turn the air conditioner on. My lips trembled slightly and I could feel my pants growing a little tighter.

Realising what was happening; I mentally slapped myself and focused back on my job.

I had to hand out all the tests I'd made the students take so I could see where they were at with English.

I walked around the room, giving out the bundle of sheets that contained the corrected test.

Not long after, the bell went and I was sitting at my desk, leaning on my elbows as all the students began to clear out.

I was just about to pack up my stuff and leave when I realised there was still one student in the room.

The scarlet hair identified her as Erza.

She was standing at her desk, her eyes transfixed on the sheets of paper in her hands. She shuffled through them one last time before sighing in defeat.

I watched her carefully, wondering exactly why she seemed so upset over the test.

But then her lips twisted into a scowl and she turned to face me.

The expression on her face was one of rage and anger, as well as hurt.

She took a shaky step towards me, then another, and another. And before long she was running towards me, her hair flying out as she raced down the aisle in between the 10 rows of desks.

I had to try and remain cool, pretend I didn't notice how mad she was. I would be nice and friendly and try to help her in any way that I could.

But hell...

She was furious.

* * *

Erza's POV

"What the hell Fernandes!" I screamed, making my way to the front of the class room.

Everyone had already left, leaving him and I alone in the huge empty room.

I was stalking towards him with nothing but fury pulsing through my veins.

He looked up at me puzzled, "Oh, Miss Erza Scarlet. What can I do for you?" he asked politely, an oblivious smile plastered on his handsome face.

I growled at him menacingly but he only let out a little chuckle which pissed me off even more. Did he think it was funny to see me so worked up like this?

I slammed the paper down on his desk and snarled, "Tell me what the _fuck_ is this?!"

He wrinkled his nose as I swore but picked up the paper answered politely after he inspected it anyway, "That, Miss Scarlet, is a B."

"That's exactly my point! You must have gotten it mixed up with someone else's," I stated, "Erza Scarlet doesn't get B's."

"Are you seriously getting all worked up over a B grade? Serious, a B is a good thing, Erza! You should be happy!" the blue haired teacher didn't seem to understand at all.

"Listen, _Jellal_," I injected as much poison into that name as I possibly could, "I have never gotten a _fucking_ B in my entire _fucking_ life. I always get straight A's and I insist that you change it!"

"Erza..." He stepped forward and placed his strong hands on either one of my shoulders, "It's not very lady like to swear so profusely. You're not as pretty when you're angry. Trying smiling every once and a while, ok?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I had no doubt that my face was just as red as my hair. Jellal is smiling at me in that same way he did when we first met 2 weeks ago.

His hands were touching my shoulders once again and I think... Maybe... He just called me pretty?

"B-but..." Was all I could stutter out as he continued to stare deeply into my eyes, still smiling.

"Oh and getting a B is something you'll have to used to in this class. It takes a lot of work for me to give out a mark above a B. Your work's going to have to improve if you really want those A's."

I nodded slowly, slightly dazed by our situation.

I went to turn away and leave but Jellal grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I felt my eyes go wide in surprise but I couldn't speak. He cupped my chin and leaned forward whilst those deep brown eyes locked onto mine.

Then he smiled kindly just as our noses were about to touch, "I know you can do it Erza. You're a bright girl and so are your friends. You all just need a bit of encouragement. Tell you what, if you really want to get up to an A, why don't you take some private tutor lessons with me? I'm sure I can be of great help."

I narrowed my eye brows and rolled my eyes, despite the fact that my face was flushed bright red from embarrassment. My hand had found its way to my hip as I cocked it to the side, trying to look as uncaring and cool as possible.

I was just about to refuse his offer but suddenly a tangle of words burst forward from my mouth without permission, "Sure, I'd love to."

Why the hell had I said that?! What's wrong with me?!

"Lovely," He replied, running a hand through his silky blue locks, "I'll see you this Saturday at 11 for our first session."

And with that he ushered me out of the class room.

English was officially over and now, I, Erza Scarlet, the smartest girl in school, was being tutored by now other than Jellal Fernandes.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read this fic :)  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed or added this story to their favourites. I loves you's all so much :')  
Oh and it's Valentine's Day tomorrow here in Australia. I don't have a Valentine so I'm sad. Forever alone! :'(  
Oh well.  
R & R guys and I swear I'll love you forever :D**

**LW / Wonder-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so very much for all the favourites follows and reviews. I swear to god, I ball my eyes out with happiness over every single review. Arigato mina!**

**Thunderfall:** Hehe, of course there is. Oh and I don't mind if you scream update, it's just encouragement for me and it makes me happy :)

**Jerza Fernandes:** Woo! Aussies! I'm glad you're liking it. Oh and yeah, I was thinking about putting NaLi in here. What do you think?

**Severedserenity:** Hehe, I'm glad you like it. Bring on the next chapter!

**Erza Scarlet Titania:** I'm so happy that you like it. Thank you so much :')

**Leoslady4ever:** Thank you! Oh and what's happening with Lucy... It's a secret! Hehehe, you'll just have to wait and see, ne? :D

**Jerza-kunScarnandes:** Arigato! Hehe, next chapter, woo!

**XxanimeL – 13xx:** Sure have. Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been sooooo busy!

**DageRee:** I'm hoping so. I may even have to change to rating. Hehe, I just can't stop myself from writing M rated stuff so bare with me :)

**Penguin trainer:** Ooh, that's awesome! Hehe, thank you. I loved writing that part, I think it may have been a little out of character but I don't really mind. Jerza has to come about somehow :D Forever alone together!

**Duh herro:** Hai, she does seem a little tsundere doesn't she? :) I'm really happy you're liking the fanfic so far!

**Guest (2/14/13):** Sorry it's taken so long to update, been so very busy. School is such a pain D: But here's the chapter anyway!

**NekoMataDemon:** Tee hee, I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Arigato! :)

**Once again, thank you guys so much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Control

Jellal's POV

_All I can see is black lace.  
_

_And her body.  
_

_Poised delicately upon my bed.  
_

_Before me lies a beautiful young woman, her long scarlet hair framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were half closed as she stared up at me intensely.  
_

_"Jellal..." She whispered my name as her hands move upwards, gripping the nape of my neck gently and pulling me towards her.  
_

_Those chocolate brown eyes stare into mine, filling with lust and impure intentions.  
_

_The black lacy lingerie adorning her body only adds to the appeal.  
_

_Our faces are inching closer and closer together and I can feel her cool breath against my lips.  
_

_I dip my head down, showering her exposed neck with soft, tender kisses.  
_

_She sighs happily under my touch, winding her fingers through my hair and pulling me closer to her.  
_

_I smiled gently, pulling my head back slightly to gaze at her face.  
_

_Her cherry red lips were parted slightly and her cheeks flushed pink.  
_

_I cupped her chin, tilting it more towards me before bringing my lips down to meet hers.  
_

_Our lips melted together, and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing my tongue the entrance it needed.  
_

_We explored each other's mouths eagerly, hands eagerly wandering all over each other's bodies with slight desperation.  
_

_Slowly, I broke away from her lips, allowing us both the time we needed to catch our breath.  
_

_I smiled sly, pulling at the lacy black fabric wrapped around her hips and whispering her name, "Erza..."_

* * *

I sat up suddenly, gasping for air and clutching my chest.

"Oh god..." I muttered to myself, running a hand through my bed head of hair.

Did I seriously just have _that_ sort of dream about a girl in my class? A student, whom I've only known all of 2 weeks.

God, what's wrong with me?

I made my way to the bathroom where I splashed water onto my face which was already shiny with sweat.

Letting the beads of water trickle down my face and drip off my chin I scowled at myself in the mirror.

If that Erza Scarlet girl wasn't sitting that position, revealing those sexy lace panties for all to see, then this never would have happened. And of course, just to make matters worse, I had my first private lesson with her today. And this meant her coming over to my house.

This would most definitely not end well.

I had lay down once again before rolling over to look at my alarm clock.

4:57 A.M.

Bloody hell! Why was I awake at such an ungodly hour? It was way too early to be having perverted dreams about a student. And way too early to even be awake. It was a Saturday for goodness sake.

I don't have to teach at the university today and Erza won't be over until 11, so why was I waking up so damn early in the morning.

I groaned loudly, twisting onto my stomach and burying my head in the pillow.

I just wanted to catch up on those many hours of sleep I had missed by staying up late and going over lesson plans. If I kept going this way I really was going to start looking terrible. Dark circles under my eyes wouldn't look too nice going in to work on Monday.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, dreading the time my alarm would go off, warning me that it was time to prepare for the arrival of one scarlet haired beauty.

Why I had offered to give her private lessons, I have no idea. I mean, she's a smart girl and if she improved just a little, her grades could quickly rise from B's to A's.

And so I realised that I had to focus on her grades and her performance at school, rather than those lacy black panties that refuse to leave my mind, and the intense dream I'd had about her no more than 5 minutes ago.

"Focus!" I mumbled to myself, shifting my body slightly so I could get comfortable before I felt the warm embrace of sleep.

As I drifted off, I couldn't help but hope that these thoughts of this student of mine would leave quickly and never come back.

I know the consequences of a student/teacher relationship and they aren't pretty.

I have to stay calm, in control, and focus.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I did it again.

Why?

Why do I keep doing this when I know how bad it is for me? I want to stop. I should never have started but it's become an addiction and now I can't stop. The temptation is too much.

But it's so damn ridiculous. Some one of my age, a junior in college, I shouldn't be doing this. I always thought stuff like this was for high school girls.

Well I guess maybe I'm not as grown up as I thought.

I left my hands trail over my collar bones, drifting down over my ribs before pressing my finger tips into my hips.

This feeling won't go away. What the hell is wrong with me?

Why can't I just be like every other normal girl and not worry about this.

I used to be so confident in myself. I still act that way, with all my skimpy outfits and fake smiles. But it's all just for show so nobody will question me about this problem.

I'm just glad Erza, Juvia and Levy haven't noticed yet.

Even though we shared an apartment, they haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary and for that, I'm extremely grateful.

I just hope they keep on being their oblivious selves. If they were to find out about my condition I wouldn't know how to react.

I sniffled a little before rubbing my eyes.

"C'mon Lucy, it's 5 in the morning. It's too early to start crying again." I scolded myself as I pulled the sheets away from my body, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and making my way over to my wardrobe.

"Focus. You can do this. Just make it through the day. You have to keep up appearances or the others will notice." I pulled out a pair of short black shorts and a pale blue ruffled shirt before making my way to the shower.

My little lecture to myself had been of no use.

As I stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I slid to the floor and cried silently. Letting the tears stream down my face in a never ending flow of sadness.

It was at moments like these that I wanted _him_ here beside me, holding my shaking form against his and whispering those words I long to hear.

"It'll be ok, I'm here for you."

But those words aren't real and they will never reach my ears. Nor will his arms ever encircle my waist in the loving way I wish for every night.

Just thinking about it reminds me of how imperfect I am and how I will never ever, not even in my wildest dreams, be worthy of standing by his side as his girlfriend. Never.

And with that, I find myself walking on the verge of another break down. Tears in my eyes and blonde hair in my face to shield the pain even though no one is watching.

I'm already losing control.

* * *

Erza's POV

Fucking hell.

Stupid Jellal, making me get up before noon on a bloody Saturday. I need to catch up on my sleep!

I'm not used to getting up at 8 in the fucking morning on weekends!

After he gave me that disgusting B grade, I've been studying non-stop over these past couple days. Which meant a severe lack of sleep and a drastic change to my schedule.

He better appreciate all the work and effort I'm putting into this!

I stomped my way out of my bed room and into the dining room where a bright eyed Levy was serving up a variety of different breakfast foods, dashing back and forth between the dining table and the kitchen in her frilly pink apron.

Lucy and Juvia were already sitting at the table as I trudged over to take my usual seat at the front of the table.

Lucy sat at the other end, texting and giggling girlishly, whilst Juvia sat on the left reading a book, leaving Levy to take her seat on the right as she placed four coffee's down on the table for everyone.

I tried to cover up my anger and act normal, hoping they wouldn't notice that I was more grumpy than usual.

"Oh Erza! You're actually awake in time to eat breakfast with us." Levy chirped happily, "Well thank goodness I made a lot of food for us all."

The bluenette was grinning widely. How she could be so happy this early in the morning made no sense to me.

"Let's eat!" Juvia put down her book and picked up a plate full of fried eggs.

Levy and Juvia loaded up their plates hungrily while Lucy sat back in her chair, only ever reaching forward once to grab the water bottle to pour herself a drink.

"Not eating this morning, Luce?" I asked, a little curious.

"Oh, no. Not right now anyway. I was thinking about going for a run soon and I don't want to get cramps so I think I'll eat when I get back." The blonde smiled delicately at me and our two blue haired friends.

"Well if you say so..." I muttered before taking a small bite out of my Nutella coated toast, savouring the chocolate flavoured goodness.

"Hey, so if you guys aren't busy today, I was thinking we could catch up with Natsu, Lisanna, Loke and all that. You know, go down town or invite them over. Just so we can all hang out." Levy was smiling as she looked around the room for any objections.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Lucy had perked up considerably at the mention of this, leading me to wonder if perhaps she had a thing for Natsu.

But didn't he like Lisanna?

I furrowed my brow a little before Juvia spoke up, "Will Gray-sama be there?"

"Of course!" Levy was grinning from ear to ear, twirling a piece of blue hair around her index finger.

"Well then Juvia will most definitely be there!" Juvia grinned back enthusiastically. She made it no secret that she had a thing for our friend Gray Fullbuster.

"Well then it's settled! I'll call up Lisanna and she'll help me organise it!" The bluenette cheered before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, uh, Levy...I actually can't hang out today." I hung my head, dreading the fact that I would now have to tell them what I'm doing today.

"Oh?" Lucy asked, suddenly interested, "What are you doing instead then?"

I lowered my head even more before mumbling the answer ever so quietly, "I have to attend a private tutor lesson with Mr Fernandes."

My three house mates had narrowed their eyebrows for a second, leaning in towards me so they could hear what I had basically whispered to them.

They all pulled back at once, gasping in shock and placing their hands over their mouths,

Squealing in delight the three of them leapt up and began to pester me about how this could have possibly happened.

And after revealing a very undetailed version of what happened, leaving out the parts where he grabbed my shoulders and cupped my chin of course, they sat back down, grinning like the maniacs they were.

"Oh my god, Erza, this is so exciting!" Lucy chortled.

"Juvia is wondering what Erza is going to wear." Juvia smiled slyly.

"I seriously can't believe you're going over to his house!" Levy burst out before giving a little smirk.

"God, you guys! Back off! It's not like it's a date or anything. He's my bloody teacher for fuck's sake!" I huffed, pouting a little at their obsession with our English teacher.

I knew my cheeks were turning pink so I decide to walk away. Well, I didn't really walk, it was more like stomping.

But that didn't stop me from hearing the giggling and various comments like "She likes him!" or, "Oh my god, she was totally blushing!"

I sighed as I returned to my room.

I tied my hair back in a high pony tail before applying a slight amount of makeup. I then proceeded to shove my English book and text book into a small black satchel bag.

I then spent the remainder of my time moping in my bed, thinking about of stupid it was for me to accept his offer for private lessons.

I was, after all, a genius.

Why did I need some guy like Jellal repeating the stuff I'd already learned back in primary school? It was pointless.

Yet my heart was pounding wildly against my rib cage, just about ready to burst from my chest. And before long, it was quarter to eleven and time to leave.

I jumped in my car and 10 minutes later I was pulling up in front of the address he had scrawled on a piece of paper for me.

I only had to knock my hand against the door two times before the door opened.

I hadn't expected him to get to the front door so fast, so when he opened the door I almost hit him in the face.

Such a stupid move on my part. It only made me feel even more like an idiot as I blushed.

But never the less, he smiled down at me warmly, stepping aside and welcoming me, "Step inside, Miss Erza Scarlet."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it says on my updating schedule that it was meant to be up yesterday but I've just been so utterly exhausted lately. I just needed a little time to sleep but the chapter is here now. Once again, I apologise for the wait.  
Don't forget to leave a review! If you do, I swear I'll love you forever :)**

**LW / Wonder-chan xx**

* * *

_**(Please feel free to take a look at my other Fairy Tail fanfics: Pain can lead to Love and Playing Cupid. There's also a small drabble which is like what happens before this fanfic called: Open Doors Into The Future.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and added this to their favourites! You guys are amazing!  
Hehe, would you believe it? I'm updating earlier than usual! I wasn't supposed to update until Wednesday next week but I really just wanted to work on this for some reason :) Aha, yeah...unfortunately it usually takes me two weeks to update :(  
Ok, onto the replies:**

**Jerza Fernandes:** There should be some NaLi in the later chapters but there are some definite Jerza moments here! Hehe :D

**Lillyviolet:** Hehe, I'm glad you like it. That make me so happy :')

**Leoslady4ever:** Awh, thank you so much! :D Jerza! Can't get enough, lol. And Lucy's secrets are being revealed, yay! Although it's really sad, actually :(

**Ryuukaze-Karito:** Yay! Update time! Lol, unfortunately we find out some real bad stuff about Lucy in this chapter :(

**Darkside. Wolf:** Nawh, thank you so much! :D

**BlackCatNeko999:** Thank you~! I'm glad you like it. I try really hard to make this into something publishable and I guess it's paying off :) Thanks again!

**Severedserenity:** Hehe, sorry it took so long to update! But here you go, new chapter!

**Erza Scarlet Titania:** Thank you so much for your kind words and your review. It means a lot :)

**Thunderfall:** I actually feel so bad that I've kept you waiting this long :( Oh well, at least the updates here now. Enjoy~! :D

**iLoveFairytaiLz:** Gihehe! I love Gajeel's laugh too! :D Lol, I'm so glad you like it. I swear to god all reviews make me want to cry tears of happiness, gihehe, I'm so weird! Anyways, thank you so much~!

**Dragon-fang18:** Nawh, thank you :)

**Ipice:** Hehe, it's escalating! I. Cant'. Breathe. So excited to see what you think of this chapter! :D

**Duh herro:** Damn right they do! Ahaha, lol. I'm getting so worked up. Thank you for being so patient with me, here's the update. :)

**Chrissie:** Here's the update. Sorry it took so long :)

**Penguin trainer:** Hehe, well if you were blushing then my mission has been a success! Lol, I'm such a perv when it comes to these things. I think I should consider changing the rating to M eventually. :D Oh and I'm so sorry, I'll try to make this chapter longer for you :)

**NekoMataDemon:** Hehe, thank you! Here's the update and thanks so much for the review :D

**JERZAADDICT4EVER:** Awh, thank you. I'm so glad to hear that you like this story, it's mean a lot. Oh and I'll try to update faster, I'm just real busy at the moment but for you guys, I'll try my best :)

**Fxwritersblock:** Here's the update~!

**Anony:** Hehe, nawh, I'm trying. Here's the update for you. Hope you like it! :)

**Hope you enjoy the fourth chapter! Secrets are being revealed, so are crushes! Who will be the first to make a move? Erza or Jellal? Everything is revealed in this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lucy's secrets and Erza's feelings

Lucy's POV

I held up two fingers in front of my face.

The two digits were side by side, pressed against each other and ready for yet another round of puke-your-guts-up.

I grimaced a little before bending over the toilet and sticking my fingers inside my mouth, pressing my finger tips to the back of my throat and making myself gag until I heaved up this morning's meal.

After doing so I found myself panting heavily, trying desperately to catch my breath as I leaned over to peel some toilet paper from the roll and using it to wipe my mouth.

The foul smell of vomit mixed with the salty smell of my sweat was making my nose crinkle up in disgust. It was so revolting having to do this almost every time after I ate, but it was necessary.

I have to achieve my goal. My body has to be perfect. I have to be skinny.

My hand traced the shape of my collar bone delicately as I took a deep breath, finally settling down after my little morning session.

Although I felt slightly dizzy and my head was aching from being up so early in the morning, my stomach was empty and that's all that mattered. As long as I was losing weight I'd be ok.

But still those voices would not go away.

The memories of the past still echoed inside my head. Their tormenting voices refusing to leave me alone even after I gave into their desires.

_"You fat slut, get out the way! You're blocking the gate way with your fat ass!"  
_

_"Why the hell are you talking to me you filthy bitch? Fat, ugly losers like you don't deserve to be here. You were better off staying back at your old school in that old town full of freaks like you."  
_

_"Won't you just hurry up and kill yourself, Lucy? Nobody needs or wants an overweight, fugly, slut-faced whore like you around. You and your fat ass should just disappear. Then everyone will be happy."_

Why they had to be so nasty to me all through my schooling years made no sense to me. I had tried my best to be nice to everyone. I was never selfish and always did my best. I thought I was a good person, but these bullies have convinced me otherwise.

Because of them I had started purging in fifth grade. I had always been content with my body, never ashamed to show it off. Being self conscience was something that simply did not exist in my own little fantasy of a world.

But then they came along shouting insults and telling me how fat and disgusting I was. So I've been trying to lose the extra weight for years now.

After the bullying started I realised that I had no friends. I was completely alone in this world. This lead to severe anorexic and bulimic tendencies.

I would starve then binge then purge and repeat the cycle over and over again until eventually the bullying was so bad that I decided I no longer wanted to live in a world that wouldn't accept me for who I was.

Hence my first suicide attempt at age 14.

Of course, being young and unprepared, I didn't really know what I was doing and I failed my attempt. I had tried to take all of my mother's pain relieving pills in hopes that it would end my life. Unfortunately, I was discovered before I could depart from this world.

I was told that my younger sister, Michelle, came into my room and found me passed out on the floor surrounded by a scattering of pills.

Next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital, my stomach empty as they had pumped it to get the drugs out of my system and an IV drip attached through the front of my hand.

I was shattered.

Not because I had caused my family pain or that everyone at school was now slightly concerned for me. But because I had failed at something I so desperately wanted to achieve. I still had to live on and that made me hate myself even more.

After this they put me on a whole bunch of pills that were somehow supposed to help, but they were of no use since the very moment I returned to school people were still bullying me, encouraging to try again.

So I did. I attempted many times after that, never once succeeding. But I had learned to be a lot more careful about it. I always kept my door locked and my windows shut. And I would only ever attempt in the late hours of the night when nobody would come to check on me.

I continued in this miserable fashion all the way through middle school and into high school.

And it wasn't until the second year of high school that I discovered the meaning of friendship.

It was a new year, a new class and new students.

A scarlet haired girl by the name of Erza: the new transfer student. She was instantly popular among all the kids.

She obtained two best friends within the course of a day. Two bluenette girls. Levy and Juvia. Three girls I'd never met nor spoken to.

Somehow we all wound up working in a group together in class and before I knew it, I had three new friends. Something I'd never had before. It gave me a sense of euphoria.

I could have melted with happiness.

They never knew about my suicide attempt or the fact that I am still purging to this day. They don't know about my past or that people still secretly bully me even though I'm long gone from their school. They really don't know all that much about me yet the four of us share an apartment.

Although I seem to have acquired many new friends ever since then, nowadays, I find that there is only one person who keeps me alive in this fucked up world.

Only one person.

All he has to do is say my name, call out to me, smile at me. And then I melt. I no longer feel as though I want to die all the time. The thought of purging vanishes from my mind and all I can think of is how perfect he is and how I wish he was mine.

We became friends almost instantly at the start of our freshman year in university.

I had been having difficulty with some of the questions in trigonometry. He noticed my struggle and leaned over and began to talk me through it. Explaining the question step by step all whilst smiling warmly at me. He was nothing short of perfection.

From that moment on we had been friends. He somehow managed to find my group at lunch – which consisted of Erza, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna at the time – and had just started to hang out with us, joining in as if he belonged there. As though he had been friends with all of us his whole life.

He was simply amazing. I had never met anyone like him. Sure I'd found out he was a total flirt and a bit of a play boy but my heart still races every time he walks past or says hello.

It was like I had no choice in the matter. After spending the first couple days of uni together I was already falling for him.

_I wonder if you'll ever realise how I feel about you...  
_

_Loke._

* * *

Erza's POV

I stood in the door way, unsure whether or not I to enter. I mean sure, he said to come in but he was my teacher. This is my teacher's house. A place that should be off limits to the likes of me, a student.

But I suppose that Jellal isn't exactly a normal teacher anyway. The fact that I call him by his first name doesn't really improve his reputation either.

And it's not like I hadn't been here before. This was to be my third tutoring session with him. I don't remember much of the first two since I was practically falling asleep at the time. It wasn't my fault though. I swear! School really wears me out. Especially since I'm a uni student being flooded with homework, getting around five hours of sleep on week nights and living off a diet of coke zero, two minute noodles and the occasional Raspberry Mocha from the student canteen. And it doesn't help that Loke likes to drag everyone over to his place on Friday nights so we can drown ourselves in alcohol.

But on rare days like today, I have Levy to prepare me breakfast. So now, for once, I actually feel sort of refreshed and awake standing here, despite how incredibly awkward this is.

"Erza?" Jellal's head pops up in front of me, inches from my face and staring into my eyes.

My eyebrows shoot upwards as I stumble backwards like a clumsy idiot, cheeks heated and lips contorted into a look of surprise.

I realise there is a step behind me but by then it's too late and I'm falling backwards.

It's like the slow motion falling they have in movies.

Jellal reaches for my hand as I cry out in shock, hating how girly and frightened my voice sounds. The bluenette teacher successfully grabs my hand and pulls me towards him roughly.

Too roughly.

He has underestimated his strength and my body is sent crashing into his, causing us to fall forward and land in a pile of limbs and school books.

My chest is pressed to his reddening face, his leg is between my thighs and my skirt has turned upwards to give a full view of my panties to anyone who happens to be passing by.

I can't move. I'm lying on my English teacher in a completely inappropriate position and I can't move a muscle.

My breathing has accelerated rapidly and my chest is heaving from the sharp breaths that refuse to fill my lungs properly.

My cheeks flush a darker shade of red as I began to attempt to calm myself.

"E-E-Erza..." Jellal stuttered out, clearly embarrassed by our situation.

"Hai!" I shouted, pushing myself backwards in an attempt to slide off of him.

But of course, I completely forgot where exactly we had fallen. His leg was between mine and as I slid backwards, I felt the sensitive part of me underneath my panties sliding across his leg.

"Oh... Ah!" I couldn't help the girly moaning sound that escaped my lips. I hated myself for acting so weak. My eyes were widening and my cheeks were flushed an even darker shade of red than before (if that's even possible), yet I found myself transfixed as Jellal stared up at me.

His eyes were half closed, his lips were parts and he was even blushing! He just looked so damn irresistible in that moment that I was considering throwing away my pride and leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

But a confused voice behind me stopped me in my tracks.

A beautiful woman with long black haired tinged with purple stood in the door way holding the hand of a small girl with large green eyes.

The green eyed girl twirls a strand of coral pink hair around her finger, unsure of how to interpret the sight before her. Whereas the older woman holding her hand looked as if she knew all too well what was happening and even had a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

I leapt off of Jellal as the pair of them study us with curiosity.

My eyes are wide and I'm blushing like mad but all I can stutter out is, "It's not what it looks like!"

The black haired woman lets the corners of her mouth turn upwards into a complete smirk this time, "Oh I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all this."

She then turns to the bluenette English teacher on the ground, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously, "Hey there Jellal! Surprise! Meredy and I decided to pay you a little surprise visit but it's appears that you're rather busy..."

* * *

Jellal's POV

Her brown eyes were boring into mine, searching my orbs for any sign of guilt or panic.

But I kept my expression blank and unreadable so her prying eyes would not detect the embarrassment and anxiety I was so desperately trying to keep hidden.

No, there was nothing going on between Erza and I. I had nothing to hide from her. Yet despite the pure innocence this day had started out with, being found in such an ungodly position was surely more than enough for her to pass judgement on us.

And it didn't help that Erza had let out that little moan just as the pair of them had walked in.

I could feel sweat beginning to bead across my forehead, the hairs on the nape of my neck were standing and I was trying not to shiver as those dark, cool eyes swept over me, taking in every detail, looking for the tiniest hint of a giveaway.

I closesd my eyes and breathed out a deep sigh of relief as she turned her head away from me to gaze upon her coral haired girl whose hand she was still holding.

The pinkette were staring at Erza, looking up at her with those big green eyes, almost as if she was copying the action of the dark haired woman.

I swear, ever since the little girl was adopted by the lady holding her hand, she had become more and more like her every day. It was as if she really was her daughter.

Suddenly the pink haired girl pointed a finger at Erza, "Mama, that lady over there has black panties!"

I felt my mouth flop open in pure astonishment. If it was humanly possible, my jaw would have fell hit the floor in shock. I had never known this little girl to be so forward in her life.

"Meredy!" The older woman gasped at her daughter, her expression matching mine as she began to scold her daughter, "You can't just go around saying stuff like that!"

My eyes made their way over to the scarlet haired girl who had retreated to the nearest corner, trying to make herself less visible.

Her face had blended with her hair out of sheer embarrassment. I felt sorry for the poor girl. Though unfortunately for her, this was not the first time someone had caught a glimpse of her panties. Thankfully she remained unaware the first time.

I turned my head to the two standing in my door way. They had showed up out of nowhere, for no reason and just as Erza and I were about to start our private lesson.

"Ultear-san," I addressed the dark haired woman, "What are you doing here?"

She turned away from her coral haired child, focusing her cool gaze on me, "Meredy was missing her favourite uncle so I thought it would be a nice idea to pay you a surprise visit, isn't that right darling?"

Meredy nodded in response before running towards me and leaping into the air.

I caught her and spun her around playfully as she laughed musically, "Uncle Jellal! Slow down! You're making me dizzy!"

"Ahaha, ok Meredy-chan, as you wish." I stopped spinning and simply held my niece in my arms as she tugged on a handful of my blue locks.

"So, what's your name, pretty?" Ultear had snuck over to Erza in the corner the moment my back was turned.

"E-E-Erza...Scarlet..." She stammered, clearly nervous being in the company of someone so intimidating.

I watched as my old friend put an arm around my student, "I'm Ultear Milkovich, a childhood friend of Jellal's. We've known each other since we were like, what? 5? Is that right J?" She cocks her head to the side and looks at me.

"Yeah, sounds about right..." I mumble.

But Ultear isn't really paying attention, "This is my daughter Meredy," She points to the pink haired child in my arms, "Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen? Oh, and by the way... What's your relationship with Jellal?"

Erza's eyes go wide, knowing exactly what she is getting at, "Oh, no! It's nothing like that, really!" She sort of shouts, her face flushed and her hands waving in front of her face in a panicky notion, "I'm just his student! I'm here for some tutoring lessons with Jellal!"

"Oh? Are you sure?" Ultear places her hands on her hips, "You _did_ just call him by his first name."

Dammit Erza! I clench my fists by my sides, trying to control my irritation at her insistence with calling me by my first name.

"Oh...Um..." The scarlet haired girl is at a complete loss for words so I quickly swoop in to protect her from the older woman's scrutiny.

"Ultear-san, did you know Erza is acquainted with Gray?" I interrupt her little interview, hoping it'll take her attention from our non-existent relationship.

It works like a charm.

"Really? You know my little brother?" Ultear leans forward in slight curiosity, "Is he behaving ok? Don't be afraid to give him a little slap now and then if he's not. I know he can be quite troublesome, especially when he's around that Natsu kid."

The redhead nods discreetly, "Yeah, Gray and I have been friends for a while now. I've also met Lyon a couple times." Erza relaxes slightly now that the topic has shifted.

"Oh, Lyon! Don't tell me that he, Gray and that blue haired girl are still in that silly love triangle?" Ultear has completely forgotten about the situation from before.

Thank god.

Why she would think I would allow something to happen between a student and myself is beyond me.

"Uncle Jellal, your girlfriend sure is pretty." Meredy is beaming at me happily and I sighed in frustration.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter took a whole lot longer to write than usual. I'm kind of relieved now that it's over.  
I'm seriously considering changing the rating to M...  
Oh and for anyone who was wondering, Meredy is around 5 or 6 in this story and Ultear is 24, a year younger than Jellal.  
Also, I know that all the characters are super OOC, just please don't hate me!  
Anyways, remember to ****read and review**** everyone and I swear I'll love you forever! :D**

_**(Please feel free to take a look at my other fanfics; Pain can lead to love and Playing Cupid).**_


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been way too long since I updated :( So sorry everyone, but as I said in my fanfic that I updated yesterday, I have two reasons as to why it took me so long to update, writers block and my relationship. I won't go into details because I honestly don't want to waste that much time on my Author's Note, even though the majority of the time they are way too long anyways.  
Although I'm going to take a tiny bit of space to say that I finally got up to the episode in Fairy Tail where Jellal and Erza almost kiss and when they didn't I almost threw my computer across the room (Whoa, psycho, I know!), I was so disappointed :(  
I'm also sorry that I spent so much time with the Lucy part rather than the Jellal part but that was actually intentional. I'm not sure why, but yeah... I'm so weird :P I can't really explain it so I'll just say that it'll all make sense later on.  
I've seriously got way to many reviews to reply to so I'm gonna be extremely lazy and write the names of everyone who reviewed my last chapter.  
To JerzaShipper12, Anon (guest), JerzaxJerza (guest), penguin trainer (guest), iLoveFairytaiLz, JERZAADDICT4EVER (guest), Erza Scarlet Titania, EndingSilly (guest), Jerza Fernandes, duh herro, GunnerPuppy, NekoMataDemon, fxwritersblock, BlackCatNeko999, severedserenity, Thunderfall, TsundereFairy, Weeirdinwonderland and Lillyviolet, thank you all so much for your reviews.  
Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Panic, Confusion and a complete lack of Romance

* * *

Erza's POV

Monday.

5:30 AM: Wake up, shower, make-up, hair.

6:00 AM: Breakfast which consisted of eating a small tub of yogurt in the longue room with Lucy. Levy is still asleep and it appears that Juvia didn't come home last night.

6:15 AM: Lisanna bursts in the apartment shouting something about romance, passion and pink hair.

6:30 AM: Juvia arrives home with bags under her eyes, her hair messed up and her clothes dishevelled. When questioned about her whereabouts, she blushed and told us it was a secret.

7:00 AM: Levy wakes up and realises that we have 30 minutes before we have to leave, she begins to panic before I through her clothes at her and shoved her into the shower (gently of course).

7:30 AM: Left for uni and arrived with 10 minutes before the first lesson.

8:00 AM: First Lesson – Advanced Mathematics. Spent lesson texting Lucy under the desk about her Trig lesson with Loke.

9:00 AM: Second Lesson – Drama. Worked on monologue that's due Friday.

10:00 AM: First Break – Went to the student canteen with Lisanna since Lucy, Levy and Juvia were stuck in detention. Then Natsu came over and the two left together.. Chatted with Mirajane for the rest of the break.

10:30 AM: Third Lesson – Visual Arts. Began art project that's due at the end of the term. Helped Lucy and Natsu with ideas for their projects.

11:30 AM: Fourth Lesson – Martial Arts. Sparred with Laxus and Gajeel. Went overboard and they're now in sickbay.

12:30 PM: Fifth Lesson – Design. Made a list of materials needed for my assignment that's due in 5 weeks. Refined the sketch of the dress I'm designing.

1:30 PM: Lunch – Got chased by a group of boys calling themselves the Titania Fan Club. Ended up locked in a cupboard with Jellal.

Rest of the day: A blur.

* * *

How I ended up in such a state eluded me.

This day was as ordinary as it possibly could be. Nothing out of place, nothing different.

I woke up to the sound of Short Stack's song 'Counting the Stars' playing from my iPod along with the intense beeping of my alarm clock.

_"This is the part at the end of act one, where I turn to you and I say number one: We're just getting started, we're just warming up. So I'll kiss you again and again and again..."_

This was not the sort of song I needed to hear first thing in the morning. A song about two people in a relationship. A forbidden relationship. It was just too heavy a reminder of the situation that had occurred Saturday morning. But I wasn't going to think about that now.

"Ugh..." I mumbled to myself, pushing red hair from my eyes before twisting around to slam my hand down over the snooze button of the insistent beeping device.

I dragged myself away from the comforting warmth of my bed and made my way over to the bathroom, picking up my outfit for today as I went along.

I showered and dressed in a white pleated skirt with a navy blue singlet and matching stockings that glimmered in the light, along with a light-weight black cardigan over the top.

I was feeling particularly girly today as I dried and brushed my hair into silky straight waves of scarlet. I applied a touch of foundation and mascara before heading into the kitchen to grab a small tub of strawberry flavoured yogurt.

I seated myself on the soft chocolate coloured couch next to Lucy, wondering why exactly she was up so early.

"Morning Erza." The blonde smiled warmly at me, holding up a tub of yogurt identical to mine.

"Good morning Lucy," I returned the smile, "Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"Not quite sure really. I suppose I couldn't sleep." She paused for a moment and for a split second I thought I saw pain in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant and I was left wondering if it was even there in the first place, "It's strange isn't it? I'm usually the last one awake but today Levy's still asleep and Juvia still hasn't come home."

I paused half way through feeding myself a spoonful of pink tinged yogurt, "Wait what?!" I almost shrieked, causing Lucy to wince, "Juvia hasn't come home yet? What if something's happened to her?!"

I was on the verge of a panic attack when Lucy put her hands up and spoke, "No, no! It's not like that. Juvia text me last night saying she'd be home late or that she might not even be home at all. See!" The blonde held up her phone in front of my face, showing me the text that was indeed sent from Juvia.

"Oh...Well...What a relief!" I exhaled loudly, my earlier panic and worry leaving me almost instantly.

Lucy giggled a little at my overreaction before leaning back into the comfortable softness of our couch.

We finished off our breakfast before relaxing back into the couch. It felt like we had forever to get ready for today's classes. It was nice to just sit there without talking, just simply relaxing.

But of course, in my life, every peaceful moment should be savoured considering it was at this moment that a pounding started up against our door.

The voice of Lisanna Strauss could be heard clearly as she yelled to us, "Erza! Lucy! Juvia! Levy!" she shouted, "Open up! It's something really important!"

Reluctantly I picked myself up from the couch and with a heavy sigh, made my way over to the front entrance to open the door for an extremely excited girl.

I was actually surprised to see her here at this hour of the morning, jumping up and down with a massive grin on her face. It was quite out of character for her to be this hyper.

And before I knew what was happening, the white haired girl had leapt towards me, enveloping me in a tight hug for some unknown reason.

"L-Lisanna..." I struggled to even say her name, that's how tightly she was holding me.

"Erza! The most wonderful thing has happened to me! You won't believe it!" Her blue orbs lit up with over-excitement.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard to believe." Lucy spoke up as she made her way over to where we were standing.

Lisanna pouted slightly before breaking into a massive grin, "It was amazing! Oh so romantic! His eyes were full of passion and love as he looked up at me from the ground below. Even though it was so early in the morning, finding him staring up at me from below my window was wonderful. I saw his pink hair and recognised him immediately. Then he asked me –"

I turned to Lucy, uncaring that the white haired girl was still rambling on, "What exactly is she talking about?"

I was generally confused. Lisanna had just started talking about god-know-what without giving us a proper explanation. I was lost.

The blonde tapped a finger against her lips, thinking before she answer, "Well it sounds like sometime early in the morning, a person came to her window.

Apparently his eyes were very passionate and loving when he performed some kind of romantic act. Said guy also has pink hair..." she trailed off and suddenly the pieces snapped into place.

Lucy and I turned to the overjoyed girl before us, our eyes sparkling with realisation.

In sync, we shouted, "NATSU ASKED YOU OUT!"

Taken aback by our sudden outburst, the white haired girl blinked a couple times before grinning like a mad woman, "YES! HE DID!"

Lucy grabbed Lisanna by the hands and together they jumped up and down, squealing like little school girls whilst I stood back chuckled at their crazy display.

Judging by Lucy's excitement for her friend, I doubt she actually likes Natsu, thank god.

Hmm...But why was it that she perked up so much when Levy mentioned hanging out with our friends.

_"Hey, so if you guys aren't busy today, I was thinking we could catch up with Natsu, Lisanna, Loke and all that..."_

Levy's words echoed throughout my mind and once again, everything fell into place.

I pointed a finger at the blonde girl who had just begun to calm down, "YOU LIKE LOKE!" I shouted, a knowing grin spreading across my features.

Said girl blushed furiously whilst Lisanna looked shocked yet extremely happy.

"Is that true Lucy? You like Loke? OH WOW! This is awesome! There'll be Natsu and I, You and Loke. I'm pretty sure Levy's into Gajeel and we all know how much Juvia adores Gray. Now we just need to find someone for Erza..." A mischievous glint appeared in the white haired girl's eyes. When she smiled in that way she reminded me of Mirajane.

"Wait, how did this turn around to focus on me? I'm not looking for a relationship right now..." I blushed furiously as thoughts of our bluenette teacher invaded my mind.

I shook my head, trying to clear way the thoughts of Saturday morning.

Falling backwards, Jellal saving me, falling chest-first onto Jellal's face, being discovered by Ultear and Meredy.

I had thought that Ultear was Jellal's wife and Meredy was his child when they walked in but Ultear's actions towards the two of us were definitely not those of a wife.

Is it strange that I was a little relieved?

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted, interrupting my train of thought.

The bluenette woman stumbled through the doorway of our apartment, looking like she'd had an...interesting...night.

Her usually perfect blue waves were tangled and severely messed up. Her clothes looked crumpled, as if they'd been put on in a hurry. She just generally looked dishevelled.

"Juvia, where have you been?" I asked, slightly concerned.

Lisanna watched, trying to piece together bits of information she didn't have. Her trouble was short lived as Lucy whispered something into her ear and a look of understanding dawned over her features.

"I-It's a secret." She stuttered, avoiding my eyes.

I smirked, "Oh I see. Would I be wrong if I said you spent the night with your lovely Gray-sama?"

The blue haired woman desperately tried to keep her face devoid of emotion, but a blush was slowly creeping across her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She swallowed loudly, no doubt wanting to run back into the arms of her lover.

"W-Well so what if I was!" She attempted to act in a defiant manner but it didn't exactly work.

The three of us laughed at how easily she embarrassed she got whilst Juvia blushed even harder.

It was at this time that a very tired looking Levy fumbled her way down the hall, through the longue and into the front entrance where we had all gathered.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, "You guys are making so much noise. It's still the weekend, why are you all up?"

We all exchanged glances, feeling kinda of sorry for the bluenette.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy smiled gently, "It's 7AM on a Monday morning. You have to get ready for school today."

Suddenly the short girls eyes popped wide open, "Wait, WHAT?!" she shouted as she began to panic, "It's Monday? I thought it was Sunday! Oh god, oh god, oh god. What am I going to do? I'm going to be late!"

The poor girl was looking around frantically, unsure of what exactly she should do.

I quickly took control of the situation, dashing off to her room, picking out a cute pink dress and handing it to her before Lucy and I ushered her into the bathroom to take a shower.

Juvia herself ran off towards the second bathroom with a pair of black jeans and a pale blue tank top flying out behind her.

Lisanna had taken over our kitchen and begun to make breakfast for the two bluenette's despite the fact that she didn't even live here.

Meanwhile Lucy and I gathered their books, laptops and various other school supplies and shoved them into their bags.

We dried their hair for them as they ate Lisanna's specially prepared French Toast as said girl dashed over to her apartment (which just so happened to be directly adjacent to ours) and gathered everything she needed for that day before returning to our place to wait patiently for the four of us to get ready.

We had gotten ready and left in record time, arriving at the university with 10 minutes to spare.

My classes seemed to fly by.

I finished all my work in Math so I spent the remainder of my time texting Lucy about her secret crush on the playboy Loke.

I was quite concerned about this since Loke's reputation wasn't too good when it came to girls. I didn't want him to hurt Lucy.

To be honest, that's about as much of the day as I remember. The rest of it was a blur apart from lunch.

That particular lunch time, like my first 30 minutes of my morning, had started out in an extremely ordinary way.

I had made my way to the place Lucy and the rest of our friends liked to meet at. I was the first to arrive since I'd gotten out of Design earlier than normal.

Leaning against a brick wall, relaxing in the quiet air of the quad, I didn't expect a large group of boys to run at my screaming and proclaiming their love for me.

It was just unthinkable.

But that's exactly what happened.

A group of roughly 20 or so boys was running towards me, shouting inaudible things as they did so. For a second I thought it was the track team running laps around the school grounds but then I noticed the banners and the t-shirts.

_'Titania Erza Forever!'  
_

_'Marry me Erza!'  
_

_'I love you Erza Scarlet!'_

These were just some of the ridiculous things written across their oversized banners and t-shirts.

I could feel my eye twitching as they hurdled towards me shouting confession of love and proclamations to stay by my side forever.

It was unsettling.

Before I knew what was happening, they were swarming me, trying to get close to me and touch me.

I sprinted off without any concern for where I was going or what my friends would think if I didn't show up to lunch today. I had to get away from these freaks.

"We are the Titania Fan Club, the servants of Miss Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies!" They shouted, "And we will love, serve and be by your side forever!"

I wanted to puke, this was just going way over board.

I dashed inside the English building, hoping to lose them once I entered the complex halls but alas, it did nothing to keep the army of psycho's down.

I ran down the corridor as fast I could and then faster, almost smashing into a wall in the process.

I didn't care that people in the halls were giving me funny looks, I just had to get away from these strange people.

Speeding along, I realised they weren't exactly behind me but I could still hear their shouts from around the corner. If I could just find a place to hide...

Yes!

There was a small storage cupboard built into the wall on the left.

Without thinking I sprinted towards it, hurled the door open and threw myself inside, effectively slamming the door behind me.

It didn't occur to me that there might be someone else in here with me. It never crossed my mind that the wall I was pressing my hands against was actually the chest of a certain blue haired teacher. And I didn't even think that the storage cupboard was so small that even if I tried to move, that only pressed our bodies more firmly against each other.

So when a familiar voice spoke suddenly in my ear... I panicked.

"Erza..." He spoke softly in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

I squealed girlishly and jumped in surprise. Well... I attempted to jump at least. By jumping, what really happened was I moved slightly upwards, which effectively pushed my chest against his.

Dammit! Why did I have to keep getting myself into these sort of situations with Jellal? He's my teacher for fuck's sake!

"What are you doing in here?" The bluenette asked, trying to force his body away from mine. Needless to say it was a futile attempt.

"Believe it or not I got chased by a group of people calling themselves the 'Titania Fan Club'. They're saying that they're in love with and they want to serve me or something. It was terrifying." I sighed dramatically, tucking a few stray locks of scarlet hair behind my ear before continuing, "So I ended up sprinting into this building but they chased after me and I decided to hide in this cupboard. I didn't expect to have company. How about you?"

He looked slightly concerned for a moment but answered anyway, "I was trying to find some materials for my next class." He said simply.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

This made things a bit awkward. But after a few moments he spoke up again.

"A Fan Club huh? Haha, of course someone like you would have a fan club."

My cheeks tainted red at this comment. What was he trying to say? I was praying that he couldn't see how terribly embarrassed this had made me.

"Yeah..." I seemed to be keeping my answers limited to one word only which only made this situation more awkward.

"So, uh, are you going to let me out?" He asked, trying to squirm away once again.

"What? NO! They could still be out there!" I practically shouted.

"What do you mean 'no'? I have to prepare for my next class and so do you! And may I remind you your next class is with me and I won't tolerate lateness." He said sternly.

My mood quickly turned sour as I replied snappily, "I don't give a shit about being late when I'm being chased by a bunch of psycho, love-struck boys. You must have had a similar experience in uni, being followed around by a truck-load of girls declaring their love for you."

"What?" He asked, generally confused.

By this time our faces where only centimetres away from each other. I hadn't even realised that in the heat of the moment we had been inching closer and closer towards each other till our bodies were practically melted together and his lips were within kissing distance.

I held my gaze, despite my furious blushing I didn't want to look like a complete idiot by looking away.

We stared into each other eyes, neither of us having the courage to look away, both his and my cheeks stained red.

Before I even knew what was happening our lips were crashing against each others in the midst of a panic induced passion.

I wound my hands into his hair hungrily, pressing my body against his whilst he ravaged my mouth.

My waist was gripped firmly by his large hands, pulling me even closer.

Suddenly I was being pressed against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist as he held me in place roughly.

He was kissing all over my neck and I was panting from excitement.

"Jellal..." I whispered his name hotly in his ear as his lips trailed their way back up towards my mouth.

"Erza..." He whispered back before capturing my lips in another heated kiss.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

What was I doing?!

* * *

Jellal's POV

Holy fucking shit. What have I done?!

* * *

**Special mention to Thunderfall for your continued support. Seriously, you pushed me out of my writers block and made me actually want to finish this chapter :)  
Oh! Question... Don't you think a sleepy Levy would just be sooooo cute?!  
By the way, the song 'Counting the Stars' by Short Stack most definitely does not belong to me but it will probably be a reoccurring thing with this fanfic. That and the song 'Let her go' by Passenger.  
Don't forget to read and review my lovelies! You're what helps me to continue my stories even when I feel like it's impossible.  
- Wonder-chan xx**

_Please feel free to take a look at my other FT fanfic, __**Pain Can Lead to Love.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, before I start I am so sorry I didn't update this for ages. I write my fanfics on my school laptop since my other one broke a while back and there was some trouble with all my files. My documents, pictures, music, everything was gone. So I couldn't find this chapter anywhere on my computer. It took a while to fix but I went to the I.T guys at my school and they fixed it and recovered all of my documents. THANK GOD!  
I also discovered that this story has even been added to a community called Jerza Fandom and Supports. I'm so happy! Feel free to check them out if you have time :)  
Ok, review time!**

**Thunderfall:** Hehe, I thought you might like that closet scene. I just needed to put something like that in there, I couldn't help it. I think I'll change the rating to M in the future but not quite yet. It's not as intense as it could be. :) –huggles–

**Amyskywalker:** I know right, Jerza is just...KYAAA~!

**Jerza Fernandes:** So exciting! Thanks for waiting so long for the last update, I'm glad you're still reading :)

**BlackCatNeko999:** So am I. It feels good to have finally updated.

**Fxwritersblock:** Hehe :D

**Severedserenity:** Awh, thank you so much :') I'm so glad you're enjoying this story.

**Flaming Lockheart:** Hehe, well it sounds like you liked the story :) I'll check out your stories as soon as I can, I'm sure they'll be amazing.

**Chrissie (guest 5/11/13):** Awh, thank you. I try my best. I hope it hasn't taken me too long to update.

**Y (guest 5/12/13):** Yay! I'm so glad you decided to finally look at it. I'm really happy that you like it.

**Chairunnisa (guest 5/12/13):** Hehe, well here's the update. I'm hoping you didn't have to wait too long.

**NekoMataDemon:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update the last chapter. More Jerza action is ensured for later on :)

**XxxJerza4everxxX:** I'm so glad you think so :')

**Penguin trainer:** Hehe, I thought you might like it. I just thought that since I was back from my temporary hiatus, I might as well come back with something big and exciting.

**Leoslady4ever:** I feel so bad for Lucy, why must I make her suffer? I do this to all the characters :( I'm so glad you liked the two chapters. I've missed this :)

**It's a secret (guest 5/14/13):** It's all good. Oh and don't worry, I don't plan on chucking this fanfic, unlike so many of my previous ones. I have too many supporters for this story so I would feel terrible if I didn't continue. It'll take me a fair while though since I have school and I'm slammed with homework but I'll try to update as much as I can.

**JerzaShipper12:** Haha, don't worry; I'll try to update as quickly as I can. I'm not a very patient person either when it comes to fanfics but I seem to take forever to update my own. Sorry!

**Lady Hina:** Thank you, I'm so glad you like it. Here's to the next chapter!

**Guest (5/23/13):** Awh, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Georgia Boothman:** OH MY GOD! It's Georgia! :D Haha. I'm so glad you liked it. Meow~ :3

**AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth:** I've finally updated! I'm so glad you liked it :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Jellal's fears, Lucy's tears

* * *

Jellal's POV

Shit.

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit.

What the hell have I done?

I've haven't been a teacher for long and already I've landed myself in a terrible ordeal, one that I know I won't get out of unscathed.

I made out with Erza – one of my students – in the storage closet of all places.

I never should have become a teacher. I don't even remember what drove me to study teaching in the first place. And teaching university students of all people. Students whom aren't all that younger than me.

Somehow I managed to get myself stuck in a closet with my scarlet haired student who was running from a fan club. Somehow under such ridiculous circumstances we ended up pressed against each other with our mouths eagerly seeking each other out.

_"God damn it Jellal!"_ I scolded myself internally, "_She's bloody 19 for fuck's sake!"_

She was still a teenager, barely an adult. Why I found myself so utterly attracted to her eluded me. I mean, yes she was beautiful, obviously. But teenagers had always kind of scared me, even when I was one myself.

How were we supposed to handle this? If anyone ever found out about what had just happened I'd probably never teach again and Erza would most likely be expelled.

Ultear had been so happy to hear that I'd been accepted to teach at such a prestigious university like this one. And Meredy-chan... Seeing her eyes filled with pride and excitement after Ultear announced my new job to her. I couldn't bear seeing how disappointed they would both be if I lost my job over something like this.

Really, it was the most shameful way to go. To be caught having an affair with a student.

"Oi, Mr Fernandes! Hey!" The voice of the pinkette boy, Natsu Dragneel, snapped me out of my inner turmoil.

"Huh?" I turned my gaze towards the classroom full of students staring at me.

"The lesson started 10 minutes ago... Aren't you going to teach now?" His raven haired friend, aka, Ultear's brother Gray spoke up.

"O-Oh right..." I looked at my desk, trying to remember what it was we were supposed to be doing this lesson.

My eyes landed on a box of books, slightly aged and well worn. Right, of course, we were starting a new topic today.

I picked up the box and began to make my way around the class room, handing one to each individual within the classroom.

Of all the classes I had to be teaching right now it just had to be the junior Advanced English class. The class of which Erza was a part of.

I handed a book to Juvia, Levy, Lucy and lastly the girl who had caused me trouble since day one, Erza.

Our finger tips brushed ever so slightly as I held out the small, dog-eared book for her to take. The moment we made contact her face flushed red and I could feel myself swallowing loudly. Our actions, thankfully, went unnoticed by the other students around us.

I rushed back to the front of the room, needing to get as far away from the scarlet haired girl as possible. If I stayed there I would be tempted to kiss her again and that hadn't ended well last time.

When we were in the closet we were driven by pure passion. But the moment we broke away we panicked and leapt away from each other and out into the open space beyond the cupboard. Once outside we had simultaneously decided to dash off in different directions and neither of us has said a word to the other ever since.

So standing near her, even just being in the same room as her is a struggle. I don't want her to get in trouble; I want to keep my job. But there is a part of me that longs to kiss her again. Properly this time so it's not just a wild, heat of the moment make out session, but a pure, innocent kiss with no lustful thoughts involved.

Although nothing about a student/teacher relationship could ever be innocent.

I'm so ashamed of the way I feel right now. I shouldn't feel this way about one of my students. I suppose I should just be glad that we didn't get caught in that situation.

Now, standing in front a room full of roughly 30 odd people, I swallowed my guilt and fear and began to do what I was being paid to do. Teach my students.

"Okay class, today we'll be starting a new topic. It's currently week 3 of term 2. Winter break will be here in just 7 weeks so I decided to give you something I'd consider to be fairly easy. You'll be studying the novel 'To Kill a Mockingbird'." I announced, earning myself a number of groans from my students, "You'll have until week 5 and then I'll expect you to have finished reading the book. It's then that we'll begin your assessment task.

"The assignment will be a 5 minute speech on whether or not this book should be included in our school curriculum. I'll hand out a sheet with a description sheet tomorrow but for now, you can just start on reading the novel for the rest of the lesson."

There were a few grumbled complaints about the book being from the 50's and how 'old' and 'boring' it was. I could already tell that they were the people that would be against having this novel in the school curriculum.

With a sigh, I sat back in my chair and let my eyes wonder around the room.

They passed over the massive poster on the wall over on the other side of the room that advertised an upcoming school event. For where I was sitting I could make out the word 'Festival' and that was about it. Everything else was a blur of green, pink and blue. I really should start wearing my glasses more often, this way I'd actually be able to see things like that from far away.

I then turned my eyes to a rather noisy section of the classroom. And who else would be making such a racket but Natsu Dragneel?

The pinkette and his friends were never perfectly quiet unless under test conditions. But today they just seemed even more rowdy than normal, similiar to that day I'd seen Erza's- _No! Don't think of that now!_

I turned my attention back to the disruptive group of students.

Laxus had his headphones around his neck for once but his music had been turned up so loud that you could actually here it playing, even from where I sat.

Natsu was growling insults at Gray who was replying in the exact same manner, whilst Lisanna was holding the pinkette's arm to try and stop him from throwing a punch at his raven haired rival. Loke hadn't shown up to class today at all. Levy was trying to stop Juvia from lunging at Natsu in Gray's defence, whilst Cana consoled a teary eyed Lucy. The blonde looked as if she was in severe pain and I wondered what could have been upsetting her for a brief moment before my attention was drawn to the scarlet haired beauty.

Unlike the rest of her friends, Erza remained quiet, with her legs propped up on the desk again – although this time she was thankfully wearing shorts – and the assigned book resting on her lap. Every so often she flipped the pages, her neutral expression never changing even once.

Her beauty was utterly compelling.

Those long dark lashes that framed those deep brown eyes. Perfectly straight scarlet hair, which, at the moment, was falling into her face, as if trying to obscure my lovely view of the young girl. Her shapely figure, smooth unmarked skin and lips sculpted to perfection.

Oh god, those lips. Already I was missing the feel of our mouths moulding together in a heated and passionate moment. Her tongue entwining with mine, getting to bite her lower lip oh so gently. I could never forget such a thing as this.

But despite the pleasure it had given me, I knew it was wrong. I had to do something about it before it went too far.

Maybe she thought of it as just a one-time thing. Maybe she didn't think anything of it and just did it for the sake of it. Some teenage girls were like that.

I know Ultear used to be like that before she met me and adopted Meredy-chan. Going out and drinking, smoking, doing drugs, making out or having sex with whomever she pleased. During this phase of her life, Ultear had no concern for herself or anyone around her.

All that mattered was pleasure and freedom, nothing else.

Could it be possible that Erza is the same?

* * *

Lucy's POV

I'm hungry. So very, very hungry. No... It's more like starving.

When was the last time I ate?

Yesterday I think. But I puked it up not long after, the same as the day before. Oh god I'm so hungry. I'm starting to get to that place where nothing even matters anymore; I wouldn't care if I went and stuffed my face full of food right now. I just want something to eat.

But I know if I do eat, I'm going to regret it soon after and make myself throw up as punishment.

I can't handle that right now.

My throat is sore and burning from yesterdays round of vomiting, my head is pounding from a headache that's lasted several hours and I think I may have a fever.

I feel a bit dizzy and my knees are kind of shaky. I left my English class not long ago to go to the nurse's office but I dropped my stuff of at my locker on the way.

Now I'm lost.

My confused and muddled brain cannot figure out where I am or where I am supposed to go. So I've been left to wander the hallways aimlessly until I come across something that resembles a nurse's office.

I stumbled through the corridor, hoping I won't have to walk for much longer. My legs are getting tired and walking seems like the challenge of a life time.

Suddenly I felt myself slipping, my legs finally giving way and my exhausted body falling to the ground.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

One minute I was on my way to slamming against the cold hard floor, then there was a flash of orange and blue and before I could even begin to comprehend the situation, a strong arm had encircled my waist, holding me steady.

I looked up to see a devilishly handsome face surrounded by wild orange hair and a pair of sparkly hazel eyes, partially hidden behind a pair of blue-tinted shades.

"Loke..." I whispered his name in a soft, breathy voice.

He had half a smirk playing on his lips as held me, one hand on my back, the other firmly gripping my right hand.

His expression had been almost playful at first, but then he took in my flushed cheeks and heavy breathing and his features became full of worry.

"Lucy, are you alright? You don't look so good." He asked, concerned.

I smiled despite the fact that I was feeling extremely light headed and hungry. Loke was displaying concern for me and that was all that mattered.

"I-I'm fine..." I mumbled, attempting to step away from him and walk on my own.

This only got me a few feet before I found myself growing closer and closer to the ground only to be caught in the arms of the same ginger haired playboy.

"Whoa there Luce, we've gotta get you to the nurse's office quickly." He spoke with anguish in his voice as he swept my feet off the floor and carried me bridal style towards the sick bay.

I tried to protest but I was simply too weak to put up a fight right now.

"Have you eaten anything at all today?" Loke asked, keeping his eyes staring straight ahead instead of looking at my face.

I glance down at the floor guiltily, watching his black converse covered feet gracefully striding along.

He turns his head to look me in the eyes, "That's what I thought." He whispers sadly.

A door opens and I know we've arrived at the nurse's office.

I can hear a cheerful voice talking to someone, maybe over the phone as we enter. The room smells sterile and clean but it's far too white for my liking.

Loke sets me down on one of several beds, tucking stray strands of my blonde hair behind my ear before resting his hand against my cheek, it's warmth making me blush.

"Loke..." I say quietly, "You didn't come to English today, why?"

It was all I could think to say at this time, I was so out of it and on the verge of losing consciousness that really, I wasn't even thinking.

"Oh. I was...um, avoiding someone." He mutters, adjusting his blue shades and withdrawing his hand from my face awkwardly.

In my hazy state I reach up to touch his cheek now, running my fingers backwards into his silky orange hair. "That's not nice Loke."

He smiles at me wryly before placing his hand over mine and rubbing his cheek against my palm, "I suppose so. Go to sleep now Lucy, I'll get you something to eat when you wake up and then we'll talk."

I give a little pout, "You're not going to leave me are you?"

"No, of course not," His eyes are shining with kindness, "I'll stay by your side until you wake."

And that was the last thing I remember before sleep took a hold of me, dragging me down towards a much needed, blissful slumber.

* * *

Loke POV

Finally she was asleep.

I was glad since she no longer looked as if she was in pain anymore. Instead her face looked almost peaceful, although her completion was still quite pale and her cheeks were still flushed pink, she appeared to be a lot more at ease.

I watched as the blonde's long eyelashes fluttered in her sleep, her well endowed chest rising up and down as she breathed deeply and evenly and her gloss coated lips, painted the colour of cherry's were slightly parted as her breath whistled past her pearl white teeth.

She looked almost like an angel with her blonde hair splayed out around her head and her hands resting just below her chest.

I leaned forward and brushed a stray strand of golden hair from her face as I had done earlier and whisper her name so quietly I could barely hear it myself.

For a few moments I began to wonder why exactly I was being so nice to this girl. I mean, we'd know each other since freshman year but that didn't mean all that much. I'd known all her friends since that time as well, yet I'd always been that little bit nicer to Lucy.

If I had seen Levy or Lisanna or any of the other girls from our group I no doubt would have helped them to the nurse's office, but I wouldn't carry them there.

I suppose Lucy was special, so very different to the other girls. She wasn't a drunk like Cana, a stalker like Juvia or a tsundere like Erza. She was just Lucy, plain and simple.

But I could tell there was something going on with her, something painful. She'd practically been in tears, stumbling around the hallways and looking as if she could faint any second. And she had pretty much admitted to me that she hadn't eaten anything today at all.

Could she possibly be –

My thoughts were cut short as a tall man with dark blonde hair strode into the room, looking quite rich and regal as he did so.

He closed the door behind him before making his way over to where Lucy lay asleep on the overly white bed.

He studied the blonde briefly before turning to me, "You, are you a friend of Lucy's? Do you know what happened to her?"

"Oh, yes I am. I found her stumbling around the halls, looking for the nurse's office and she didn't look too well so I helped her here. I don't think she's had anything to eat today but she needed to rest first." I answered.

"I see." He looked slightly troubled for a moment but quickly shook it off, "May I ask you name young man?"

"I'm Leo Celestia, a class mate of Lucy's. But everyone just calls me Loke." There was something about this man that made me slightly uneasy.

"It's a pleasure make your acquaintance Leo, and I'm grateful to you for helping Lucy." He said, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I am Jude Heartfillia, Lucy's father." He offered his hand to me and I took it.

His hand shake was firm but not rough, something that he had no doubt done thousands of times during his life. Lucy's father looked to be a business man who earned lots of money. His wore a dark suit with a emerald green silk handkerchief tucked into the left breast pocket and a matching tie under the suit jacket.

His black shoes were shiny and freshly polished and he wore a large golden watch on his left wrist.

On his hands were two rings. A golden band on his left ring finger – no doubt his wedding ring – and a silver band with a medium sized silver square attached to the front. On the square there was an insignia that most likely represented his company.

There was no doubt in my mind that this family was filthy rich, yet Lucy never acted snobbish like the rest of them. For that, I was glad.

"PAPA!" I high-pitched shout came from the doorway and a young girl dressed in a high school uniform burst into the room.

"Michelle, keep your voice down!" Jude commanded his second daughter who cringed at his harsh tone.

"Yes papa." She almost whispers, "How is Lucy nee-chan? Will she be alright?" She asks turning to me instead of her father.

"She should be fine, she just needs to rest and have something to eat and then she'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly at the high school girl.

The younger Heartfillia smiled back at me, no doubt happy that her sister wasn't in any immediate danger.

So this was Michelle, Lucy's little sister that she always went on about? They didn't appear to be all that alike.

Granted, they both had blonde hair, although Michelle's was darker, dirty blonde and more like her fathers, whereas Lucy's was gold, almost like sunshine. Lucy had large brown eyes and Michelle had average, almond shaped eyes the colour of the ocean.

There body shapes were similar though. Both girls were curvaceous, with well endowed chests and skinny waists. But overall, they didn't appear to have too many physical features in common.

I suppose Michelle took after her father, whereas Lucy probably looked more like her mother.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyelids began to flutter, her mascara coated lashes fanning over her chocolate coloured orbs.

"Nee-chan!" Michelle noticed her eye movements and burst forwards towards her older sister.

"Keep quiet Michelle!" Jude scolded, his brows furrowing and forming parallel crease lines above his nose.

The younger sister instantly backed off with a small whimpering noise. She retreated to stand behind me, fear vaguely showing on her face.

I could feel my mouth curling downwards into a frown at the harsh tone of voice Lucy's father had used. Michelle hadn't even done anything wrong and he had yelled at her.

"Loke..." A small, tired-sounding voice whispered to me.

"I'm here Lucy." I whispered back, moving forward to take a hold of her hand.

This earned me a stern look from her father and a frightened glance from Michelle.

It was then that the screaming started.

* * *

**So it took a while. A lot of readjusting, stressing and hours finally added up to the completion of this chapter. Don't hate me for taking so long please, I've had to deal with a lot of problems as of late.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to read and review :)**

**Wonder-chan xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!  
As of late, I've been rather unwell so I've decided to use my time off school to get some writing done even though I really should be working on my assignments. :D  
Oh my god, 100 reviews! You guys have no idea how much this means to me :') Thank you all so much. To everyone who reviewed, followed, added this to their favourites or just took the time to read it; thank you all so much!  
Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Subtlety of a flying brick

* * *

Lucy's POV

When I awoke, all I could see was a pair of blue shades over hazel coloured eyes.

Loke hadn't left me, he had kept his promise.

I smiled up at the orange haired man before blushing furiously as I realised he was holding my hand.

The redness in my cheeks only darkened when I looked around and saw my father and younger sister staring at me. Michelle with concern, and my father with anger.

"Father..." I whispered, pulling my hand away from Loke's and pushing myself upwards to sit against the headboard of the bed.

"You weren't eating again Lucy." He said sternly, "You know how I feel about your stupid attempts at seeking attention."

"I wasn't looking for attention, I just wasn't hungry." I bowed my head, staring down at my twiddling thumbs.

"Like I'm going to believe that excuse again. You're such a selfish child! I was taking Michelle out for lunch during my break and I had to drag her out here because of you." It was starting again, he was getting angry.

"Papa, it's ok. I didn't mind, I'm just glad Lucy nee-chan is ok." Michelle glanced at me, gave me a quick smile before her expression became fearful as our father stared her down.

"No, it's not ok Michelle. She keeps causing trouble for our family and it's not fair on any of us," He turned back to me, "Your mother is extremely ill and you're pulling stunts like this again. Maybe I should just ship you off to some school abroad and we won't have to deal with you anymore!"

His voice was starting to increase in volume and I could feel the threat of tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want to cry, not now, not in front of Loke.

Oh god, Loke.

His playboy smirk had been swapped for a look of utter disbelief. His jaw had dropped open and his eyes were wide as he tried to comprehend the scene playing out before him.

But father had no concern for the orange haired man, he was focused solely on making me feel completely worthless.

"You're making this family suffer Lucy. You're wasting our time and making your mother worry herself half to death. Stop being such an attention seeking bitch and start taking responsibility! You have to learn that nobody cares about your 'problems', nobody cares!" My father shouted so loudly that the whole campus could probably hear him.

The tears spilled over and heavy sobs wracked my body. I pulled my knees up to my chest, forming a large ball. God! Why did he have to do this?! I already knew how disgusting and fat and ugly I was. I didn't need him to make me feel even more useless!

"Go ahead, cry! You're still looking for attention! Cry all you want brat, but nobody feels sorry for you. You won't get any sympathy from me!" He yelled harshly.

"Papa...stop!" Michelle was on the ground, sobbing now as well.

"God damn it Michelle, shut up! You're turning into a whiny cry-baby just like your sister!" Father had now turned on his other daughter which only made the both of us cry harder.

I buried my head in my hands, wanting to hide the tears from my long-time crush. I didn't want Loke to have to see me like this.

_Smack!_

The sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh caused my head to snap upwards.

The scene before seemed surreal.

There was Loke, his eyebrows narrowed, his mouth curled into a frown and fury blazing in his eyes. His hand was raised and he looked incredibly pissed.

My father's mouth had flopped open unattractively and his cheek was turning red from where Loke had slapped him across the face.

"With all due respect sir, that is no way to treat a pair of young ladies!" The orange haired man snarled angrily.

For a few brief moments I was the happiest person in the world. Loke had stood up to my father!

But then everything came crashing down into a world of chaos.

My father pulled back his fist and swung at my fellow classmate, hitting him right in the face and knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"No!" I shouted as Loke fell to the ground.

"Papa, don't!" Michelle screamed as our father moved towards the man on the ground to hit him again.

Michelle grabbed onto his arm and tried to hold him back. I sprung out of bed, despite my weakened state and attempted to do the same. However, it was of no use.

The older man broke free and began to punch Loke repeatedly in the face, causing his lip and nose to start bleeding and dark patches to appear on his face.  
Michelle and I tried desperately to pull him off but he just kept going.

It was only when Loke was an unconscious mess did he stop.

Our father rose gracefully and dusted off his hands, "We're going home." he commanded.

Sharing a terrified glance, Michelle and I had no choice but to go with him.

Quickly, we followed the horrific man out of the infirmary and to the parking lot where he had parked his expensive looking car.

Why I was being dragged along with them – even though I didn't live with them anymore – was beyond me.

But little did we know, he wasn't quite done with us yet.

When we got to his house, he took out his remaining anger on us; painting us black and blue with his fists and leaving us lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

"L-Lucy...nee-chan..." Michelle panted, dragging herself across the dark coloured carpet towards me.

"Michelle..." I whispered her name, my voice breathy and low.

We struggled to crawl towards each other for the pain of moving was almost unbearable. But eventually we made it.

I wrapped my arms around my younger sister protectively, letting her sob into my shoulder whilst I let my silent tears fall drop by drop into her soft, hay coloured hair.

I was such a failure as an older sister. It's my job to protect her but every time father gets angry I can't do anything except get beaten alongside her. I'm forced to watch her suffering.

And that's only when he drags me 'home'.

Father only ever takes me to his home to beat me. But I wonder what Michelle has to go through when I'm not there.

I get to live in my apartment with Levy, Juvia and Erza, whereas Michelle has to live with this monster. She'd no doubt continuously get abused, even when I'm not there.

I'm thankful that I moved out straight away when I finished high school, yet I feel as if Michelle might be secretly resenting me for leaving her behind.

She's only a few years younger than me. She's a senior in high school, so she'll be graduating at the end of this year and then she'll be free.

Maybe she'll move out, get her own place with a couple of her friends and find a way to move on. But I don't think she'll let herself.

She feels obligated to stay at home and look after our sick mother. Father does nothing to care for her, so if neither Michelle or I were there to look after her...

I don't even want to think of what could happen to her.

Mother...

The only reason Michelle and I can't report our father's abuse is because if we did, mother would suffer. She loves him dearly and has no idea that he beats us.

If we were to tell her, I'm sure that her heart would break.

"Nee-chan..." Michelle wipes her tears from her sapphire orbs and looks up at me nervously.

"Yes?" I ask, smoothing back her dark gold locks and attempting to smile, even though it pained me to do so.

"Would it be ok if I stayed with you for a couple days?"

* * *

Jellal's POV

It had been a fairly boring lesson so far.

Natsu and the rest of the gang (minus Erza) had been their usual rowdy selves, but they eventually calmed down enough to actually stop talking and start reading.

The rest of the period was pretty quiet. There was the occasionally whisper or remark about how old the book was or what their plans were for after school, but other than that, there wasn't really any noise.

I decided to pick up my own book – a different one to which the students were reading – and make myself comfortable.

Well actually, the book didn't even belong to me; it was one of Ultear's. S he'd leant it to me after I came across it sitting on my dining table a couple days ago.

It was titled _'Angel's Hell'_.

It was actually a pretty good book so far.

It was about two girls, recently turned sixteen. And to celebrate, their entire family throws a 'Coming of age ceremony', where they're officially accepted into their family's secret society.

This society is made up of soul collectors who take on one of two forms; an Angel or a Reaper. The main character, Rika Shiori, becomes an Angel, whilst her step sister, Mei Sakahara becomes a Reaper.

But there was a legend that whenever two girls of age sixteen have their coming of age ceremony on the same night, an ancient family curse will arise once again.

It's then that new characters come into play.

Before the coming of age ceremony, Rika discovered a teenage boy called Matoko who has been living in her house for quite a while. Her mother, Reira, was letting him stay there since he had nowhere else to go and was the son of her close friend.

As it turns out, this boy is what they call a hybrid (A cross between an Angel and a Reaper).

Later that night when Rika and Mei return home, he and a demon named Miko are waiting for them along with a woman you calls herself Ren, who just so happens to be the head of their group of family's.

The book seemed kind of stupid at the start, but surprisingly, I was finding myself getting into it.

I leaned over my desk to grab a small charcoal coloured case before opening it and removing my reading glasses. I slipped them on, rested the book in my lap and begun to read.

_'Rika...'Matoko whispered sensually, pressing my body against the wall and pinning my wrists above my head, 'If you keep strutting around in such an arousing outfit, I'll have no choice but to claim you as mine.'  
_

_The blonde girl shivered lightly, attempting to contain her heavy breathing. His leg was pressing between her legs and making her entire body feel tingly.  
_

_'Go ahead.' She whispered to the dark haired teen, pushing her hips forward against his, 'My parents won't be home for another week or so and Mei is staying at a friend's house.'  
_

_And that was all it took for the hybrid to sleep his angel off her feet, rushing her upstairs and to the bedroom. He placed her on the edge of the bed before hesitating, turning his head away with a slight blush tainting his cheeks.  
_

_Rika's hands reached forward, gliding over his thighs, up over the hills and vales of his well-toned abdomen, to link together behind his neck.  
_

_'Now, now. Don't be getting all shy on me,' the blonde smiled seductively before brushing her lips against his ever so lightly, 'Become one with me, come inside me...Matoko.'_

The bell rang and I jerked suddenly in my seat. I glanced around quickly, hoping none of the other students had taken notice of my awkward movement.

I have a tendency to drift off into my own little world when I read a book. So much so, that I barely notice what's going on around me.

By the time I'd managed to completely unhinge myself from my stupor and get over the tightness of my pants, the majority of the students had filed out of the classroom, no doubt gathering their things and getting ready to leave for home.

I watched as Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray chased each other out of the class room, Juvia – out of adoration for her idol, Gray – was not far behind. Lisanna and Levy were giggling to themselves, saying "boys will be boys", before being yanked out of the room by a hyperactive Cana and effectively spilling Erza's books and assorted items all over the floor.

"Gomen ne, Er-chan!" Levy shouted before crying out in pain as her arm was almost ripped from its socket as Cana pulled her along after the rest of their group.

With a sigh, the scarlet haired girl bent over to pick up her belongings.

Now this would be a seemingly innocent thing to do if it weren't for the fact that her back was to me, giving me a perfect view of the line of red lace poking out from top of her charcoal coloured shorts. That, and the fact that those shorts were just way too short to even be called such a thing.

I averted my eyes, very aware of that same tightness from before reappearing. I couldn't get like this now!

I decided to distract myself by gathering up my books and packing everything way, taking my time to make sure that by the time I looked up, Erza would have long since gathered her things and walked out of the room.

But to my surprise, when I finally did look up, I met a pair of deep brown eyes.

Her lips were parted slightly as she studied me with an odd expression on her face. She stared me down through her long lashes before slamming her books down on the mahogany desk.

Without warning, she strode around the expensive piece of wood, grabbed me by the nape of my neck and crashed my lips against hers.

I was shocked to say the least.

My face was flushed and my arms were half raised awkwardly. It took me a while to respond but before I knew it, I had on hand on the small of her back, the other tangled in her scarlet locks.

I felt her tongue sliding along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I quickly opened my mouth in response. Our tongues could battle for dominance.

I shoved her up against the dark coloured desk, our hips grounding together out of pure instinct. She pushed herself upwards so she was seated on the expensive piece of furniture and wrapped her legs around my waist, effectively pulling me closer.

I found myself tilting my head to deepen the kiss and running my hands along her sides gently. Erza moaned ever so quietly which only increased my hunger for her.

I ravaged her neck and collar with kisses, suckling on her pulse point and giving her earlobe a little nip.

Her dark orbs fluttered shut as she gripped at the fabric of my black sweater, pressing her curvaceous body even closer to mine.

I pulled back to admire her beauty for a moment, drinking in her gorgeous features and drowning myself in them. Those eyes, that hair and those lips! They were so plump and kissable, slightly swollen from our kissing and pouting as she raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

I grinned like an idiot and she responded with a small smirk before entwining her fingers in my hair and pulling me back down towards her.

Our lips collided once again in heated passion and eagerly moulding together. My hands grasped her hips and she tightened her grip on my shirt.

When we finally pulled away, gasping for breath, I was mentally kicking myself for getting sucked in so easily.

All she had to do was walk up to me and press her lips against mine and I was a goner. I could have been in a class full of students, with their parents and all the teachers at this university and I wouldn't have given a shit as long as she was still kissing me.

The redhead eased herself off the desk, slightly unsteady and blushing madly as she collected her things.

She made her way towards the door, leaving me standing there breathless and gripping my chair for support.

When she was about half way across the room, she turned around, her scarlet hair whirling around her shoulders as she did so.

"Next time we have a study session Jellal, I'm going to punch you in the mouth."

My eyebrows shot upwards and I felt my mouth dry up almost instantly. She had kissed me and now she was going to punch me?

She smirked, "I'm going to punch you in the mouth. With my own mouth. Softly... Because I like you."

My breathing hitched, causing the redhead to grin at my reaction, "That and you're one hell of a kisser!" She chirped before skipping off before I even had a chance to react.

I felt my brown orbs widening at her statement which still echoed throughout my mind.

Next time...

She wanted there to be a next time.

Shit.

Don't get me wrong, I would love to kiss that scarlet haired beauty over and over again among other things. But she was still my student!

Why was I getting so flustered by this? I used to be so calm and collected and then Erza waltzed in with her charming smile and strawberry scent and I was lost to the world.

I seriously need to get my shit together before our next study session. Wait...When is the next tutoring lesson?

I pulled out my diary hurriedly, flipping through the lists of events and tasks listed for each day until I reached the current date. Flipping a few pages ahead I realised that our session was this Saturday. I had less than a week left before the lesson! Not to mention that I'd have to see her in English all the time since I had that particular class almost every day.

I sighed, mentally exhausted from spending the last couple hours thinking, rethinking and over thinking my feelings for this one girl.

Erza Scarlet.

She was both smart and beautiful. She had one hell of a temper, yet was decisive knew how to get what she wanted. When it came to the two of us, she could be as subtle as flying brick – as proved moments ago when she kissed me out of the blue – but she could also be quiet, kind and caring.

I'd seen that side of her when Ultear and Meredy showed up at my house on Saturday. Ultear and I sat at the table and chatted about anything and everything, whilst Erza had seated herself on the floor so she could play with the young girl. They'd gotten on so well; laughing and playing together despite their age difference. The redhead hadn't even minded when the 7 year old asked her to play dolls; she just went along with it.

It was nice, friendly atmosphere. Almost as if we were a family.

Ultear was like my older sister, Meredy, my niece and Erza... My girlfriend.

But I knew I was deluding myself thinking that things could be so simple. Erza couldn't be my girlfriend, even if I wanted her to. She's my student, I'm her teacher. That's how things are supposed to stay.

* * *

Erza's POV

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

I just went up to him and kissed him for no reason at all. Anyone could have walked in and see Jellal and I making out on his desk and then it would have been all over.

Jellal would be fired, maybe even sent off the prison if my parents got involved.

Oh god, my parents.

If they knew what I was doing they'd be so disappointed.

They had always expected the best from me. Wanting me to be perfect in every way. I had to get good grades, show etiquette and grace at all times and make sure I was always looking my best so that people would know I was from a rich upstanding family from very high up on the social ladder. My parents wouldn't allow people to think I was just an everyday commoner.

It was ridiculous. I didn't want to act like a snob, like I was better than everyone else. I just wanted to be myself.

My parents thought they were letting me have some form of free will by letting me choose my own friends instead of hanging around the bunch of handpicked wealthy losers my parents had picked out for me.

Believe me, I was grateful for that. But they still forced me to go to all their expensive work events to make them all look good even though I was already 19 turning 20 next month.

They expected me to take over their company when I turned 21 next year.

I don't know how to tell them I don't want a job in medicine. Their company runs a string of hospitals and that's not what I'm interested in.

I just want to be free to do what I want. I want a career in something creative. Something like drama or music or art. But most of all I want to be free to be with Jellal.

I know none of this is possible right now but I wish it was.

I truly wish it was.

* * *

**Ok, so there's chapter 7 done!  
I was really confused with this chapter since I had both people who wanted a chapter on Lucy and a chapter for Jerza. So as usual, I tried to divide it up equally. Of course there's that little bit more Jerza since this is prominently a Jellal x Erza fanfic.  
I'm tempted to do a chapter from Levy's POV since that would provide an outlook from someone who's not directly involved in any of the relationships. This way you could see the way Loke and Lucy as well as Jellal and Erza interact with each other from an outsider's point of view. Win or fail? Let me know what you guys think :)  
Also, do you think it's spicy enough to change to M rated yet? The stuff I have planned for the future is definitely too hot for a T rating to handle. But I'm not sure if I should change it now or later :|  
Please remember to review. You guys are my inspiration! Thank you.**

**Wonder-chan xx**

_Please feel free to check out my other FT fanfic, __**Pain can lead to Love**__ (GrayLu)._


End file.
